First a fight, then confusion, then love?
by SkySkyXAnime
Summary: Yeah I know, crappy title but a pretty good fic if you ask me. I actually can't think of a summary for this one, so just read and review PLZ! PLZ PLZ READ, I really need some pointers and tips so please read and review! Yeah, and the girl next to Len is My friends OC Lepodolite Marrionette. She's important. This is also a OneShot and it has an important question at the end,read plz


**This is a oneshot for my best friend using her Vocaloid OC Lepodolite Marrionette, and she hates Rin because she has a major crush on Len and because how people seem to think LenXRin is awesome, even if it's twincest. And frankly I think her Rin-Hatred is starting to rub off on me. So, this is for you! **

* * *

Len's POV

"No! Rin! STOP!" I yelled, trying to push her away from me. I couldn't believe it! My own sister, trying to force herself on me! "But Lenny-kun!" Rin whined in a low, sadistic tone that made me want to puke as she tried to press her lips against mine once more. Except this time i was ready. I stopped her before she could and held her at an arms length by her shoulders. She pouted. "No, Rin! That's incest and it's dirty and wrong! I love you," Rin's face lit up. "But not like that." I finished. It was silent between us for about a minute and a half. Then Rin's face transformed into one of complete and utter rage. I had never seen her so angry! I fought the urge to take a step back in terror and kept my grip on her shoulders firm. "Of course not." Rin whispered, a murderous glare in her eyes. "You don't love me! You only care about **her!" **She spat out the word "her" like it was poison. I had a vague idea about who she was talking about, and my suspicious were confirmed a moment later. "Ever since shewas created it's been all about her! Teaching her! Helping her! I've been forgotten! Don't say you love me! You only love her!" Rin spat, and i was starting to get angry. VERY angry. "I love you more than a sister should love her brother and i was desperately hoping you felt the same! Then that bitch has to come and ruin it! Stupid bitchy whore!" Rin screeched at the top of her lungs, cracking a few of the windows. I was fighting the urge to bitch-slap her at least 20 times. "Don't you DARE talk about Lepodolite like that! She is the nicest, kindest, most selfless person i have ever met! You have NO RIGHT to talk about her like that!" I practically yelled. Only after I had said it did I realize how defensive I sounded. Was Rin right? Did I love Lepodolite? Ugh, this is all so confusing! I moved away from Rin, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked, sounding almost fearful. "Out." I simply replied. "I need to clear my head." I walked out into the cold night air. How, HOW, could I have been so blind as to not see my own attraction to Lepodolite? All the time we spent together, all the times that I've poured out my problems to her, the fact that just being with her and seeing her smile made me happy. Am I in love with her? This. Is. So. Confusing! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear a certain someone call my name until she was right in front of me. "Helloooo? Len! Hey!" Lepodolite said while waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh!" I yelped. Oh crap. I looked up to see a warm pair of silver eyes staring at me with concern. "L-Lepodolite! I"m s-sorry, I-I Didn't s-see you t-there!" I stuttered like an idiot. I mentally smacked myself. "It's a rare sight to see you outside on such a chilly night, Len. Did something happen?" She asked me and i blushed at her concern. "Just drop it." I said, mentally cursing that reflex that makes you say exactly the opposite of what you mean. But she was persistent. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"_ 'Always watching out for me.'_ I thought. But, once again, that reflex made me say this instead "Just drop it ok! It's none of your business!" An awkward silence settled in and I realized what I said. I looked into her eyes and saw many different emotions in them. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Concern. But underneath all that, there was, love. My heart soared like and eagle and I allowed myself to hope. Then I quickly apologized. "Hey, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. If you really want to know, how about I buy you a burger and I'll tell you about it?" I offered. I flashed my dazzling Len Kagamine playboy smile. She accepted and we walked to the nearest Fast-Food place and sat outside to enjoy the food, and so that no one could hear us. "So. What happened?" Lepodolite cut right to the chase. I gulped. "Well, um, Rin and I had a really big fight." I began. "Mm-Hmm" "She tried to force herself on me! But I don't love her like that!" I blurted, glad to finally get it off my chest. Lepodolite's head snapped up and she yelled "WHAT? She can't do something like that!" I heard a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Why do you sound so jealous?" I teased. She blushed and looked down. "Well, it's because i love you Len!" She finally blurted. I gasped and made her look at me. "Do you really?" I asked, dead serious. She nodded. So I kissed her. She tensed up at first but then returned the kiss. When we finally pulled away I said "Me too." and smiled******.**

Third Person POV

Unknown to the two new lovers, someone had been listening to their entire conversation. Someone by the name of Rin Kagamine. _'How dare she steal my Lenny-kun! Oh, she is going to regret ever messing around with my Lenny-kun after I'm done with her!_' Rin thought. The gears in her head were turning and nothing was going to stop her from taking back her Lenny-kun and putting Lepodolite in her place. Even if she had to kill to do it.

* * *

**DONE! Hey would you guys mind dropping a review plz? Also, my subtle hint at a sequel is there too, so if you think a sequel to this fic would be good plz tell me so in a reveiw or a PM! And for everyone who hated this fic because Rin is the bad guy, plz don't bitch about it in a reveiw. I'm the author and i get to decide who's the bad guy.**


End file.
